Revenge Ain't So Sweet
by solefan8
Summary: Sequel to What Life is Like in Llanview! Everyone's life seems perfect! But when something happens at Statesville, Llanview will be shaken up specifically Sole and Larkko! What will happen?


Chapter 1:

(Starr and Cole meet up with Langston and Markko at the diner. Kids in hand.)

L: Hey! Awwww, can I hold my little goddaughter?

S: Please! She was up all night crying. We hardly slept! I think Patrick heard her too.

M: Hey Patrick. Slap me five!  
(Patrick hits Markko's hand.)

C: You know what? I'm gonna drop off the kids at my mom's so we can make the wedding plans.

S: You know, that's a good idea. Bye Patrick, Bye Kristen, mommy will see you soon. (She kisses the kids and smiles, thinking about the wonderful life she has.)  
C: Alright, I'll be right back.

(Cole leaves with the kids.)

S: So, what type of dress were you thinking, Lang?

L: I don't know. Maybe something strapless and—

M: Easy to take off.

(Starr and Langston are laughing. Langston playfully pushes Markko.)

(Carlotta comes over to the table.)  
Ca: Sorry to interrupt, but Starr, there's something you're going to want to see.

(Starr looked confused. She followed Carlotta to the counter as Cole walked in. Cole joined her.)  
C: What's going on?

S: I'm not sure.

Ca: Shh… (She turned up the volume on the TV.)

Reporter: I am here outside Statesville Prison where there has just been a conspiracy and a major escape of more than five convicted felons. The escape was thought to be headed by Llanview's Britney Jennings (They showed her picture.) She is an extremely dangerous woman and definitely could be armed. If you have any information, call 555-… (Carlotta turned off the TV.)  
S: Oh my god—What? Wait, Cole, what do we do?

(Cole just gave her a worried look.)

Chapter 2:

C: You know what? Britney's not stupid. She would never come near us.

S: Yeah, you're right.

(Starr cuddled up to Cole.) (In the back of Cole's mind, he was actually terrified.)

S: Oh, I almost forgot! Tonight's the night of the Woman of the Year Ceremony and Dorian's actually being honored this time. She doesn't have to steal the trophy.

(Cole laughed.) (They went back to their table.)  
L: Carlotta came over and told us what's going on. Are you okay?  
S: Yeah we're fine. You know, we gotta go home and get ready for tonight. We'll see you there.

L: Wouldn't miss it!

S: Okay, bye.

(Later that night at the Palace…)

S: Hey mom! Dad!

(Blair hugged Starr.)

B: Hi honey. Where are the kids tonight?  
C: My mom offered to watch them. She feels like she doesn't get enough time with them, even those she's with them all the time.

(Blair laughed.)  
B: Well, of course. She's a grandmother. I feel the same way.

S: Did I just hear you agree with Dr. Saybrooke?

B: Yeah, don't act so surprised. We need to be on the same side, for the sake of our children.

S: Yeah I just never thought I'd hear that out of your mouth.

(They laughed.)  
S: Everything okay, Dad. You seem really quiet, which is unusual for you.  
T: That psycho is free. How are you so okay with it?  
S: I'm not, Dad. But if Britney knows what's good for her she won't go near us.

C: I won't let her do anything to you or Patrick or Kristen.

(Starr smiled at Cole.)  
S: Well, I guess we should go congratulate Dorian. We'll talk to you guys later.

B: Okay, bye sweetie.

(Starr and Cole go over to Dorian.)  
S: Congrats, Aunt Dorian.

(They hug.)  
D: Awww, thanks. Hello, Cole.

C: Hi, Dr. Lord. Congratulations.

D: Thank you. We all know it was just a matter of time.

S: Thinking highly of yourself aren't you?  
D: Well, why wouldn't I? I am Dorian Lord. I'm a Cramer woman. Just like you and Langston.

S: Speaking of her…

(Langston and Markko arrive and walk over to Dorian.)

L: Congratulations, Dorian.

(They hug.)  
D: Thank you. Hi, Markko.

M: Hi, Dr. Lord.

D: So, how are wedding plans?

L: They're coming along. Listen, I was wondering…

D: Yes.

L: If you'd walk me down the aisle.

D: I'm touched that you'd ask me.

L: Well, I am you're daughter, aren't I?  
D: Yes, you are.

(Dorian was pretty much in tears now.)

S: Oo, the ceremony's starting. We better go take our seats.

(They all sat down.)  
(Around the corner, someone was singing…)

??: Tick, tock, tick, tock. Time's running out before I attack.

Chapter 3:

??: Tick, tock, tick, tock. Time's running out before I attack.

Britney: Well, hi my little helper. How's our plan?  
??: Set in motion. It's only a matter of time.

Br: Weapons ready?

??: Yep.

Br: Perfect.

(Britney has an evil smile on her face.)

Chapter 4:

Presenter: I would like to present as Woman of the Year, Dr. Dorian Lord.

(Everybody claps.)

S: I wonder what will happen.

C: What do you mean?  
S: You know something always goes wrong at these ceremonies and with my Aunt being honored…

C: Who knows?

S: Exactly.

D: Thank you, thank you, everyone. I have been waiting, and waiting, and waiting, for this day to come—

(All of a sudden, ticking gets louder until it ascends to a deafening volume.)

Bo: There's a bomb. Everybody run.

(Everybody starts to run out of that Palace, but the bomb goes off.)

Chapter 5:

C: STARR! STARR, WHERE ARE YOU?

S: COLE?!

C: STARR! ARE YOU OK?

S: I'M FINE. ARE YOU?

C: YEAH!

(The truth was Cole had tons of cuts and scraps, but at least he was alive, unlike somebody else.)

(They found each other and embraced each other.)

S: You're hurt?  
C: Don't worry! I'm fine! I want you to go to the car, okay? I don't want you to get hurt. I'm gonna try and help!

S: Okay—wait, where's Langston?

C: I don't know. And Markko too!

(They're hearts began to race and as they hurriedly searched for their beloved friends.)

S: LANG! LANGSTON!  
L: Starr!

(As soon as their eyes locked, they cried as the embraced each other.)  
S: Thank god you're alright.

L: I don't know what I would've done if anything happened to you.

S: Same here.

C: Langston, do you know where Markko is?  
L: Yeah, he's fine. He went to find Dorian for me.

S: Okay, good.

C: You two should go to the car.

S: Okay, be careful.

(Starr passionately kissed Cole.)

C: I will.

(Starr and Langston went to the car.)

C: John! John!

J: Hey, buddy. You alright?

C: Yeah I'm fine.

J: Good. You should go.

C: No, I'm gonna stay and help.

J: As you're step-father, I don't think that's a good idea.

C: Come on, John, I'm not a little kid anymore.

J: Yeah, you're right. Come on, let's find Bo.

(Cole's phone rings. Luckily, it survived the bomb better than somebody else did.)  
C: Hold on.

(Cole answered it.)  
C: Hello?  
S: Cole!

C: Starr, what's wrong?  
S: I—I…

C: What, Starr? You sound like you saw a ghost.

S: No worse, Britney!

Chapter 6:

C: Did she do anything to you?

S: No, she was running out of the hotel.

C: So she had something to do with this.

S: Most likely. But, Cole, she had two other people with her.

C: Who were they?

S: I don't know. I didn't get a good glance at them. But something was familiar about one of them, like I know them.

C: Alright, well, I'll tell John about th—

S: OMG!

C: What? Starr?!

S: Cole—the kids!

C: Go—GO with Langston and check on them and call me as soon as you do.

(Starr is starting to tear up.)  
S: Cole—If she did anything to them, I don't know what I will do.

C: Shhh….Just go to my mom's and check on them.

S: Ok.

(Cole hung up the phone.)  
J: What's up, Cole?

C: Starr saw Britney and two other people running out of the hotel.

J: Alright, come on, let's tell Bo and we'll see if we can help.

C: Ok.

(They go over to Bo and tell him what happened.)  
B: Alright, I'll put an APB out on Britney. Right now, our top priority is to make sure everyone gets out her alright.

C: So what should we do?  
B: Just search for anyone and everyone and get them medical attention if they're hurt.

C: Got it.

(Cole started searching.)

C: Oh my god.

(He was shocked at who he found, without hardly a pulse.)

Chapter 7:

(Britney's "lair")  
Br: Well that was close.

?: But it went off without a hitch.

Br: Exactly. Now everyone's going to get who they want.

?: Me.

??: And me too.

Br: And I'll get them back. They're in for the shock of their lives. Let's just hope the right person was killed. If not, more scheming is needed.

??: Easy enough for the Brit Evil Squad.

Br: Woah, what's that?  
??: Just a little name I thought up for our team. I thought it was a good idea.

Br: Well, it wasn't! (aside) What am I doing with these morons?

Chapter 8:

C: Oh my god. JOHN, JOHN! Come here.

J: What's going on?

C: Look.

J: Call an ambulance, Cole. NOW!

(Cole dials 911)

C: Please, help us now!! Two people here are in critical condition!

(The ambulance came, along with some more cops)

Cop: Sir, can you tell me who these people are?  
C: Fine, but I have to get to the hospital and call my wife.

Cop: Just tell me who they are and you can go.

C: My parents-in-laws, Todd Manning and Blair Manning.

Cop: Thanks, go.

(Cole followed the ambulance to the hospital and picked up his phone to call Starr, but Starr was calling him when he picked up the phone. They are so connected.)

C: Starr.

S: Cole, the kids are fine, thank god.

C: That's great! I'm glad Britney didn't go after them, but—

S: But what?  
C: I'm on the way to the hospital.

S: Are you okay?

C: I am, but—

S: Just spit it out, Cole!

C: But your parents aren't.

(Starr was silent. She dropped the phone. She began to cry)  
C: Starr?! STARR?! Damn it.

(Cole continued to the hospital and figured he would meet her there.)  
(Starr looked around Marty's apartment.)  
M: What's wrong, sweetie?  
S: My parents, they were hurt and I just I—

M: Come here.

(Marty and Starr hugged.)  
S: Thanks. Um, I have to get to the hospital. Can—

M: Of course. Don't worry about Patrick and Kristen. I got them.

S: Thanks.

(Starr left for the hospital. When she got there, she met up with Cole.)

S: Hey.

C: Hey, are you okay? You just hung up. I was worried about you.

S: I know. I'm sorry.

C: You don't have to apologize.

(Cole embraced her when a doctor came out)

Doctor: I'm so sorry. We did everything we could.

Chapter 9:  
Doctor: I'm so sorry. We did everything we could.

S: What do you mean "You did everything you could"?

Doctor: Well, the damage made to the major arteries after being crushed during that explosion was just too much for us to fix. I'm so sorry, but you're mother is dead.

S: My mother?  
(Starr backed off with her hands on her face. Cole went behind her and just held her as hard as he could. He tried to comfort her, but he knew nothing would really help.)

C: Hey. I'm so sorry. (He ran his fingers through her hair.)

S: It's not your fault. (She turned to the doctor.) What about my dad?  
Doctor: He's in critical condition, but we think he will make a full recovery. Once again, I'm sorry for your loss.

(Starr just stayed in Cole's arms.)  
C: What can I do?

S: Just hold me.

C: Hey, do you think I should call Jack?  
S: OMG Jack! I totally forgot. No, I think I should be the one to tell him.

C: Wait a little longer.

S: You're right. I just need you right now.

C: You've got me.

S: I miss her so much already.

C: I know. I still miss my dad. We'll get through this—together.

Chapter 10:

Priest: We are gathered here today in memorial of Blair Cramer Manning. Blair was unfortunately taken from us at a very early age due to a tragic incident. She leaves behind two children, a husband, and two grandchildren. She will be missed. I would like to ask her daughter, Starr Thornhart, to please come up and say a few words on her behalf.

S: Thank you, Father. My mom was the most stubborn, confusing, loving, and beautiful woman I have ever known. Yeah, she bugged me a lot and always thought she was right when I knew she was wrong, but she was always there for me when I needed her. I just don't know what I'm going to do without her. (Starr was hysterically crying now, even though she had been crying this whole time)  
(Cole went up and hugged her. He brought her down with him to sit.)  
Priest: Thank you, Starr. We all realize how difficult this is for all of you. Mr. Manning, if you would come up and say some words please?  
(Todd went up to the podium)

T: Blair—Blair was the biggest pain in my side. She always knew how to pluck at my last nerve. There were times when I just wanted to strangle her. But she always stood up for me and always loved me unconditionally. She was always there for me.

S: I just can't do this. (Starr ran out of the church)

(Cole ran after her and held her tight)

C: I'm so sorry, Starr.

S: I just can't do this. I'm sorry. I ruined my mother's funeral.

C: It's not your fault. Your whole family is hurting. I felt the same way when my dad died.

S: You know exactly how I feel.

C: Back at you.

S: I love you so much.

C: I love you too.

(They kissed.)

(All of a sudden, a knife was thrown and landed straight into the ground next to Starr and Cole.)  
S: Oh my god.

C: Go back into the church. GO!

S: No, you're not doing this alone.

C: The last thing I want is for you to be safe. Now go!  
(Starr ran back into the church and Cole started to look around. Nobody was there. Cole looked at the knife. It read "Brit Squad". He knew what he had to.)  
(Cole went back into the church.)  
(He reassured Starr that everything was alright.)  
(At Cole and Starr's house)

(Cole was frantically searching their closet.)

S: Cole? Cole?! What are you doing?

Chapter 11:

S: Cole? Cole?! What are you doing?

C: I'm getting our suitcases.

S: What? Why?  
C: Because we're going away. Far, far away.

S: Cole, what's going on? I can't leave my dad now.

C: I know, but this is for your, Patrick, and Kristen's own safety.

S: Cole, please, just tell me what's going on.

C: You trust me, right?  
S: You know I do.

C: So trust me about this. I'll tell you what's going on—when we get there.

S: Where, Cole?  
C: Hey, you said you trusted me, and I want it to be a surprise.

S: Fine. Can't you at least come to bed? We can pack in the morning.

C: Well, how can I refuse that offer.

(Cole gets into bed and they make love)

(In the morning…)

C: You ready to go.

S: As ready as I'll ever be.

C: Everything's going to be alright.

S: It will as long as I'm with you.

(They kiss)

C: Okay. Let's get the kids and get to the airport.

(They get to their destination)  
S: Wow.

C: I know.

S: It really is beautiful.

C: I thought you've been here before.

S: Yeah, when I was little.

C: Well, let's get settled in.

S: Cole, now can you tell me why we're here?

C: I don't want to scare you, but everything's fine now.

S: Cole, I'm a big girl. I can take.

C: You can talk me into anything.

S: I know.

C: (pauses) That knife, at you're mom's funeral.

S: Yeah.

C: It had Britney's name on it. So—

S: So, it was a warning.

C: Or a murder attempt. Either way—

S: We needed to leave. You're right.

C: But—

S: We're safe now.

C: You took the words right out of my mouth.

(They kiss)

Chapter 12:

Br: We got them right where we want them.

?: Exactly.

??: Exactly. Wait? Where?

Br: Oh, you're so stupid.

Chapter 13:

S: Hey, I'm gonna go to the store. You need anything?  
C: Nope I'm good.

S: Okay. I'll be right back.

(They gave each other a peck on the lips)

(Starr left to the store. Cole was playing with Patrick while Kristen was napping)

C: Okay. So it's just the guys now. What do you wanna do?  
P: I don't know, daddy.

C: You want to play some football.

P: Yeah!  
C: Alright, come on, big guy.

(Cole picked up Patrick and they headed outside)

(Starr was walking out of the store)  
??: Shhhh.

(?? Covered her mouth with a cloth laced with some sleep-inducing drug)

Chapter 14:

(Starr woke up, her hands tied behind the chair she was sitting on)

S: (Slurring, as she was waking up) Where am I?  
??: Well wouldn't you like to know.

Br: Oh shut up.

S: Britney?  
Br: Well, aren't we smart today?  
(Britney and Starr faced each other)  
S: How—How did you find me?  
Br: You're asking me. I'm always one step ahead of you. Did you get my present?

S: What "present"?  
Br: Wow you're slow. (Speaks slowly) The knife.  
S: How could you be so cruel?  
Br: Easy.

S: But that was my mother's funeral.

Br: Duh. It was perfect. Seeing I was one of the one's that caused it.

S: You—You murdered my mom.

Br: Not intentionally. I was kinda aiming for you. But it worked out in my favor. Bombs are always just an approximate killer, you never really know who gets hurt, but you're guaranteed someone will. (With those words, she smiled)  
S: Wait, what do you mean you were "one" of the people that caused the explosion?  
Br: I mean I had some help.

(She pointed to her left)  
?: Me.

(She pointed to her right)  
??: And me.

S: Oh my god.

Chapter 15:

S: Oh my god. Why would you do this? What did I ever do to you?

?: Well, after I moved, I came back to find you with this dumba so I couldn't get you back and Langston's with that hip-hop freak.

S: So you team up with Queen Bth and try to kill me, and kill my mother in the process?

?: Yep, I guess so.

S: You were such a good person, Ricky, what happened?  
R: Life sucks, why go through that torture when you can torture someone else.

S: Wow, Britney has really gotten to you.

R: No, my experiences in Puerto Rico have.

S: What are you talking about?  
R: It doesn't matter. All that matters is getting back at you two and Langston would just be torn up if she lost you, so it's a win-win situation.

??: For everyone!

S: Wait, who are you? I don't even know you.

??: And yet I'm connected to you.  
S: What do you mean?

??: You'll find out—sooner or later.

Br: Now that this has just been such a heartfelt reunion. Let's get on with the show.

S: What are you going to do with me?  
Br: Wouldn't you like to know.

Chapter 16:

C: Hmm, Pat, I wonder what's taking your mother so long?

(Patrick just laughed as he threw the football, hitting Cole in the stomach)  
C: You think that is funny.

P: Yeah!

C: How bout this, little man?  
(Cole tickled Patrick)

P: Stop, daddy.

(Cole stopped and picked up his phone)

C: Hi, Nancy, would you mind coming over to watch the kids? I have to do something.

Chapter 17:

S: Wait, how did you find us? I mean, we're in Hawaii. Not Llanview.

Br: See, that's where being an absolute genius comes into action.

S: Care to elaborate?  
Br: You know that knife I threw at you.

S: Yeah.

Br: Sorry I missed, by the way.

S: Oh, I'm sure you are.

Br: Hm. Well, that was just a distraction.  
S: A distraction for what?  
Br: God, you're annoying. Just let me finish without interjecting.

S: Wow, she used a big word.

Br: Oh, shut up, freak. Wow, de ja vous. I missed calling you that.

S: Right.

Br: I said shut up. Ok, so while the knife was being flung, I had my good ol' buddy, Ricky, place a tracking device on your bag. I had to throw the knife because I couldn't let anyone else have my fun.

S: Okay, so that's how you found us.

Br: Now you want to know what I plan on doing with you.

S: So, wow, you're psychic now.

Br: I've always been one step ahead of you. Always have, always will.

(Starr is toying with the rope that tied her hands against the chair)

(Britney brought out a gun)  
Br: This is my weapon of choice. I've tried everything else, you know the rock at your father's head, a bomb, a knife, here's something new.

S: Britney, please don't.

Br: Well, that's really convincing.

S: Britney, please, (at the same time that she's talking, Starr is starting to get the rope loose), I have two kids that need me. They're my world. My father's dealing with my mom's death. Langston's getting married and she needs me to help her get through that like she helped me. We're planning her wedding and she's like my sister. I need to be there for her. And Cole, I think you cared about him a long time ago. Do you really want him to hurt and have to tell our kids that they're mommy's dead because of you?

Br: Do you really think I care about that? My parents didn't care one bit about me. Maybe that's when I got my cold heart from. But either way, it allows me to seek revenge when necessary and it's definitely necessary here.

Chapter 18:

(Cole walks to the front of the supermarket and sees Starr's wallet on the floor)  
(He looks inside and sees nothing was taken)  
C: Starr, where are you?

Stranger: Excuse me, but are you looking for that girl who owns the wallet?  
C: Yeah, she's my wife. Have you seen her?  
Stranger: She went with someone into that warehouse over there (They pointed to the warehouse)

C: Who?

Stranger: Blonde hair. A little taller than your wife.

C: Thank you.

(Cole rushed to the warehouse)

Chapter 19:

S: Britney, please just let me go. I won't tell anyone where you are and you can just live your life. Start new.

Br: (toying with the gun) It's a little too late for that, don't you think so.

S: No it's not. Please just let me go.

??: I always get what I want and with you out of the way, that's possible.

S: Who are you? What did I ever do to you?  
??: Nothing. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

S: What are you talking about?  
??: You'll know sooner or later. Or maybe never. Depending on when Britney decides to pull the trigger.

Br: Any final words, Starr?  
S: Yeah, these.

(Starr managed to get her hands untied during these conversations and charged after Britney)  
(They wrestled with the gun)  
Br: Get her!

(Just then, Cole ran in…and the gun went off.)

C: STARR!

Chapter 20:

(Just then, Cole ran in…and the gun went off.)  
C: STARR!

(Starr looked down, she saw her hands drenched in blood.)

(Cole ran up to Starr as she collapsed, along with Britney)  
C: Starr? Starr? Talk to me.

S: Cole? I'm fine.

C: But look at all the blood all over you.

S: It's not mine. It's Britney's.

C: I'll call the police.

(Cole called 911)  
(Cole embraced Starr)  
C: I'm so glad that you're alright. I don't know what I'd do without you.

S: I don't know what I'd do without you either.

(They passionately kissed)  
(Just then, the police and paramedics walked in)  
Cop: What happened here?  
(Starr explained while the other cops searched the place and the paramedics went to Britney)  
(Starr finished explaining when the paramedic came over)  
Paramedic: The bullet lodged right into her heart. There was no possible way we could save her. She's gone.

S: Oh my god.

(Starr hugged Cole)

C: It's all over. Shh. It's all over.

(Another cop walked over with two people handcuffed)  
Cop: We found these people in the back. They must have been Ms. Jenning's accomplices.

Chapter 21:

Cop: We found these people in the back. They must have been Ms. Jenning's accomplices.

S: I know that one. He's Ricky. He helped Britney. I don't know who the other person is.

(Cole walked over to ??)  
C: But I do.

S: What?  
C: Stephanie Shannon. My ex-girlfriend from California. I broke up with her way before I came to Llanview.

St: Nice to see you, Cole.

C: Why did you do this?  
St: I wanted you. SHE got you. I met Britney and she helped me get rid Starr. At least almost did.

Cop: Alright, come on. You two are going away for a very long time.

C: I am so sorry. I knew she was mad when I broke it off with her, but I never knew she was a psycho.

S: It's not you're fault, Cole.

C: But, if I—

S: Shh. Cole, let's just go home.

C: Ok, Nancy's watching Patrick and Kristen.

S: Not that home. I mean our real home.

(Cole and Starr went back to Llanview with their children)  
(Britney was officially out of their lives)

(Cole and Starr finally can be a happy, normal family)  
(Yeah, right! No one's normal when they live in Llanview)

THE END


End file.
